Wedding Night
by LucyCamdenFanatic
Summary: Lucy and Kevin's wedding night.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything; however I wish I owned Kevin.

**Wedding Night**

"Ready to get out of here?" Kevin asked his new wife. Their wedding had been hours ago and after sitting through various good-luck speeches and what had seemed like a life time of dancing, he was ready to call it a night.

Lucy sighed nervously. "I'm more than ready." It wasn't a total lie. She was excited about what was to come once they left the dance hall. She had told him so the night before. On the other hand, the idea of her first time also made her nervous. It didn't help that Kevin was more experienced than she was. That was problem. Really it was her own insecurities about her new husbands past relationships that made her nervous. Would he be comparing her to his ex wife? Would she be able to match up?

"Great, let's say good-bye to everyone and we'll head up to the room." After the wedding everyone had made their way back to the same hotel Kevin had proposed in. They would be leaving for Savannah tomorrow morning, but tonight they would be staying in the hotel's honeymoon suite.

"Hey you two, what's the rush?" The Reverend asked the two as they stood hand in hand.

"We're tired," Lucy released Kevin's hand and hugged her father tight and then embraced her mother. "It's been a long day."

"Please, I think we all know why you two are in such a hurry to leave." Lucy blushed deeply and gave her sister a stern look.

"Ruthie!" Annie scolded and the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I'm old enough to know how all of this works." Ruthie defended herself.

"Ruthie, how about you take the twins and let everyone know we are leaving. We would like to say good-bye before we head up." Kevin ordered and Ruthie just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Ruthie sighed, grabbing the twins' hands and headed out into the crowd to find the rest of her siblings and Ben.

"You know that's not why we're…" Kevin began.

Eric shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

A few moments later, Ruthie returned with the rest of the family and the good-byes were said. Lucy insisted on hugging each of her siblings, while Kevin was content to stick with hand shakes so that he could get out of there before their soon to be sex life was brought up once again.

"Have fun!" Annie called as the two headed out of the dance hall and made their way over to the elevator. The two shared a quick kiss as the door opened and they stepped inside.

Moments later they arrived at their suite and stood outside the door. "Ready to start our life together?"

"I told you last night that I was," Lucy smiled, as Kevin swiped the key card and opened the door. Lucy's stomach erupted in butterflies as she felt Kevin lift her up and carry her into the room. He kicked the door closed and sat her down in front of the bed.

Lucy smiled timidly as she looked around the room. It was better than she had ever imagined. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon shinning in through the window and the faint flickering of the candles sitting on the night stand. Kevin ran his hands down her arms slowly and Lucy shivered at the action. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and brought his lips down to her own.

Lucy kissed him back hesitantly. Ruthie's gesture had briefly calmed her nerves, but now they were back and her heart pounded in her chest. "I love you too," Lucy whispered hoarsely when Kevin pulled away.

Kevin pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Lucy nodded, "Just a little nervous."

"You know I would never hurt you," Kevin assured her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know," Lucy stared back into his eyes. "I just…." Lucy let the sentence hang in the air.

"You just what?" Kevin asked, now rubbing her back.

Lucy shook her head. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring up Kevin's ex wife when they were getting ready to spend their first night together. "Nothing," she answered.

"No, it's defiantly something." Kevin continued to stare in her eyes. "Tell me."

"I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be appropriate considering."

"Why not? Is it dirty?" Kevin smiled at the notion.

"No, it's not dirty." Lucy slapped his arm playfully.

"Then tell me." Kevin asked again.

"I'm just worried that," Lucy's voice began to crack. "I won't be enough for you. It's just that you've done this before and I haven't." Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "I mean what if I don't compare to….to…to her?"

"Of course you won't compare to her," Kevin held her chin in his hand and kissed away her tears. "What I have with you is so much more then what I could have ever had with her. You won't compare with her; you will blow her out of the water." Lucy smiled; Kevin always knew what to say to make her feel better. Kevin spoke once more. "Why would you even think that you wouldn't be good enough for me?"

Lucy wiped her eyes. "It's just the same insecurities I've had since I was twelve. Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did." Kevin kissed her lips once more. "As of today, you are officially everything to me." Lucy looked into his eyes one last time and she knew it was time. Kevin pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips found hers once more and Lucy's lips parted as she melted into the kiss. Lucy closed her eyes tighter as she felt Kevin's hand snake behind her and latch onto the zipper of her gown. Chills went down her spine as Kevin slowly pulled the zipped down.

The kiss grew deeper as Lucy played with the buttons of Kevin's shirt; feeling more sure then she had all night. Lucy unfastened the last button before sliding the jacket and the shirt off of his muscular arms. As the need for air became necessary, Lucy pulled away from the kiss and let her eyes roam over Kevin's exposed chest. She smiled in appreciation as she felt Kevin's hands grabbing her sleeves and guiding them down her shoulders, allowing the dress to fall to the floor.

Lucy shivered as she stepped out of her shoes and closer to Kevin. Their lips met again and Lucy found her hands unconsciously heading for the button on his pants. Finally feeling confident, she unsnapped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down, allowing the pants to fall to the floor. Kevin stepped out of the pants and removed his own shoes as their kiss broke once more. He held her close and he slowly reach behind her and unlatched her white lace bra. Taking a small step back, Kevin slid the straps down her shoulder and watched as the lace fell from her body. Lucy fought the instinct to cover herself. Instead she stood there as Kevin's eyes roamed over her naked chest. "You are so beautiful," Kevin whispered, bringing her into another kiss.

Kevin ran his hands over her and Lucy moaned as she felt herself harden. Kevin brought his lips down to her neck before quickly moving down to her breast. Lucy's moaning increased as she felt Kevin's lips on her fully exposed breasts. Though she had thought of this moment many times, she never imagined that it could feel as amazing as it did. Her arms went around his neck and her fingernails pressed firmly into his back. Kevin smiled, bringing his lips back to hers for a small kiss before lifting her in his arms and placing her on the cool, silk sheets.

Lucy blushed as she watched Kevin hook his fingers in his boxers and slide the cotton material down his legs. Kevin joined her on the bed and Lucy's breath quickened as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. Kevin's lips found her breasts once more. He massaged her left breast with his hand while he brought his mouth to the other, biting down gently on her hardened nipple. Lucy moaned as she felt her entire body responding to Kevin's advances. _This must be heaven_, Lucy thought as Kevin's lips traveled further down her body.

Kevin's lips passed her smooth stomach and Lucy tensed as she felt Kevin slide his fingers in her panties. She lifted her lips and Kevin took the opportunity to glide the lace garment off of her. He continued his trail of kisses down her body until he arrived at his destination. Knowing Kevin's intentions, Lucy felt her butterflies return. She closed her eyes as she felt Kevin kiss her inner thighs before licking over her in one teasing swipe. Lucy moaned and gripped the sheets as Kevin continued to stimulate her sensitive bud. _If what he's doing now feels this good, then I can only imagine what the rest will feel like_, Lucy thought as she erupted in her first orgasm.

After the tremors subsided, Kevin brought his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss. Lucy struggled to catch her breath as Kevin released the kiss and stared into her eyes. He positioned himself over her and searched her eyes for her emotions. He entered her slowly and Lucy could feel her body stretching around him. Finally feeling himself reach her barrier, Kevin embraced her tighter and brought his lips down to her own. Lucy felt her body shake with intense pain as she felt Kevin take her innocence. Kevin held himself still inside of her as he kissed away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, once again staring into her tear glazed eyes.

Lucy nodded. "I'm fine," she told him, wrapping her arms around him and bringing his lips back down to her own. Kevin slowly withdrew and slid back inside her. Lucy shut her eyes as the earlier pain turned into ecstasy. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him quicken the pace and sweat covered their bodies as they moved closer to the heaven blessed ecstasy. Feeling himself getting close, Kevin reach between their sticky bodies and rubbed his fingers over her in an attempt to bring her along with him. Within moments Lucy felt the now familiar eruption go off inside her and she screamed her pleasure into Kevin's mouth. Kevin followed soon after, spilling himself inside of her. Finally feeling himself calm down, Kevin fell tired on top of Lucy.

Breathing heavily, they lay meshed together, both sweaty and exhausted. Both were too tired to say a word, not that anything needed to be said. One look into each other's was all they needed. Finally Kevin rolled onto his back and cradled her naked body in her arms. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep. Kevin kissed the top of her head before falling into his own deep sleep.

The End.


End file.
